Sasukes Curse
by picatso
Summary: Something happens to Sasuke on his 14 birthday and everyone thinks hes gone. But when he does that a wolf pup appears. Read to find out what happens. Shounen ai.
1. the dreaded shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or many other things for that matter, but I do have ramen! MINE!

This is my first fan fiction. So…yeah just read.

**Sasuke's Curse**

Ch. 1: Shopping

One day Sasuke was training in the woods he was getting tired and worn out. He had been training for hours by himself. So he decided to take a break for a little bit.

Inside his house he tried to find something to eat, but since he hadn't gone shopping for a while the cupboards and fridge were bare. Sasuke growled he detested grocery shopping, it was so boring. He walked outside and slammed the front door shut behind him.

In the Store

Sasuke grabbed a cart and went to go find what he needed. He got all of the essentials: milk, butter, bread, cereal, etc. While Sasuke was getting some fruit he spotted Naruto.

He didn't want the Dobe to see him so he tried backing his cart up, but he knocked over some oranges. Naruto heard the noise and walked over to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke replied coolly "What does it look like dobe, I'm shopping." "Me too" Naruto said back. Sasuke glanced over to Naruto's cart it was filled with instant ramen, but he could see a few other items in it as well.

"I have to leave" Sasuke told Naruto. "Bye teme" Naruto replied. After that Sasuke paid for his groceries and went straight home.

Back Home

'Well that was a bore' Sasuke thought to himself as he started putting the groceries away. When he finished he made himself a little meal then went to his room. It was dark outside and the moon was shining brightly through Sasuke's window.

Sasuke was sleeping soundly in his bed. Tomorrow was his 14th birthday but he had forgotten. As the clock ticked to 12:00 he started changing, but since he was since a hard sleeper he didn't notice anything.

Next chapter soon I just have to type it also please review! Thank you!


	2. The Pup

Thoughts: ' ' words: " "

Well here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Warning: Yaoi

_**Chapter 2:**_** The Pup**

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he felt weird. He got off the bed and landed on all fours. 'Wait a minute I don't have paws' he thought to himself 'and since when am I so close to the ground?'

Then he tried to speak, but all that came out was a high pitched yelp. Sasuke rushed to his bathroom, jumped onto the sink, and looked into his mirror. He sat there stunned, he was a…a WOLF PUP!

'How did this happen?' he thought. There was a knock at the door. 'Oh no, training!' Sasuke had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet the others at the bridge for training this morning.

The door came open. "Sasuke where are you?" Naruto yelled. 'Oh crap the dobe is here' thought Sasuke 'What do I do now?' Naruto was walking through Sasuke's house searching for him.

He couldn't find Sasuke anywhere though! Finally Naruto looked under the bed and saw a pair of eyes staring at him. Naruto asked quietly "Sasuke is that you hiding under there?"

The eyes started getting closer and something came out from under the bed. "Hey you're not Sasuke" Naruto said "but you sure are cute!" Sasuke was relived that Naruto didn't know that it actually was him, but he was a little embarrassed by the last comment though.

"Wow you're so small and soft" Naruto complimented the wolf pup. He picked up the wolf and took him back to Kakashi to tell him that was all he could find at Sasuke's house.

Training Ground

Sakura and Kakashi saw Naruto running towards them with something in his hands. When Naruto got closer to them he told them that he couldn't find Sasuke anywhere but he did find this incredibly adorable wolf pup under Sasuke's bed. Sakura went over to the pup, which was now on the ground, and started to pet it.

It walked away from her. "I guess he doesn't want me to pet him" she said sadly. "Maybe he is Sasuke's" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was definitely not in the least bit happy.

'Now how would he defeat Itachi?' he thought angrily. 'Who did this to me!?' He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Now Sasuke was getting hungry and he had no way to make himself some thing! Damn it. He thought.

Akatsuki hideout

Itachi looked very pleased with himself, almost as if he was smiling. 'Today is Sasuke's birthday the day I set for the curse to start that I put on him' he thought happily. 'The reason I put the curse on him is so that I can find the one person that he cares about and KILL them, then he will have even more HATE for me!!!'

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Itachi laughed maniacally. 'This will be perfect since the curse lasts as long as I need it to!' he thought again.' Then Itachi immediately started packing to go to Konoha A.S.A.P., to track down Sasuke!

Done with the 2nd chapter how was it? Ch. 3 coming soon! Please make sure you review they make me HAPPY! Smiles crazily.


	3. wolf food

A/N: 3rd chapter is up!

Warning: yaoi eventually

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

" "- speaking ' '- thoughts

Chapter 3: Dog Food

Sasuke didn't know how to tell anyone he was hungry in wolf, so he just started doing the first things that came to mind. First he started barking. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi knew what the pup wanted from being around his dogs so much but he wanted the other two to figure it out for themselves. Kakashi then told Naruto and Sakura that training was off since they couldn't find Sasuke. He also told them maybe they should call the pup Sasuke since he was in his house.

Then he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Naruto picked Sasuke up and started scratching behind his ear. Sasuke felt like he was melting, it felt so good.

Then Sasuke remembered that he was super HUNGRY! He licked Naruto's hand, and then bit it gently. 'Reminder: wash mouth out with soap when I turn back to normal' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura had to leave because she remembered she had some errands to run for her mother. Naruto was still clueless about what the pup wanted so he took him to his apartment.

At Naruto's Apartment

Naruto walked into his apartment with Sasuke in hand and shut the door. He put Sasuke on the floor. Sasuke looked around it was a small apartment, and then in the kitchen he saw a fridge.

He ran straight over to it and pawed at it. Naruto finally got it "you're hungry aren't you little guy?" he asked the pup. Sasuke barked a yes in his wolf voice.

Naruto opened his fridge and started emptying the contents of it onto the counter to find something for the hungry little pup called Sasuke. He pulled out: milk, butter, bacon, leftover ramen, a few fruits, and a bright red tomato. When Sasuke saw the tomato he yipped.

Naruto put his hands on his ears, "not so loud teme" he said. (Teme is Naruto's nickname for Sasuke) Naruto saw the pup was barking at the tomato and set it on the floor. Immediately Sasuke started devouring the tomato 'I love tomatoes' Sasuke thought to himself.

When he was done he licked Naruto's hand in thanks for the food. Naruto patted him on the head and laughed. "Wow I didn't know wolves ate tomatoes he said smiling.

End chapter

A/N: review and tell me how it was!


	4. Bed Time

A/N: ok sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out, but please don't hurt me. I will make sure to put them up more frequently ok. Also if you like this story you should most definitely check out the story "Foxed!" by: The-Lost-Ninjas it is really good I recommend it! Well onto the story.

" " –speaking ' ' – thoughts

Warning: this story contains YAOI if you don't like it turn back sorry if I did not warn you before, whoever doesn't know what yaoi is it is boyXboy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show Naruto; if I did it would be pure and utter chaos. Thank you very much

Chapter 5:

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with Naruto, contemplating on how he would get back to his normal self, while Naruto watched TV. Once the show ended Naruto clicked off the television and said "Time for bed Sasuke." Naruto grabbed Sasuke off the couch and took him into his bedroom and shut the door.

Sasuke was about to yell at that point, but he couldn't so instead he lay down by the door, with his head on his paws. When Naruto looked down at the pup he thought that he looked sort of sad and lonely. After Naruto got ready for bed he grabbed up the pup, turned out the light and snuggled next to the wolf.

Sasuke was a little surprised by Naruto's actions but quickly recovered. He laid on the bed until Naruto fell asleep, then he couldn't breathe Naruto was squishing him to tight he heard him mumbling something incoherent but finally Naruto's grip was released and Sasuke took his chance to move out of arms reach from Naruto. About fifteen minutes later he heard Naruto again but this time he could hear what he was saying since he wasn't squished.

It was about the villagers and how they treated Naruto. He was saying that he was sorry and was whining Sasuke heard Naruto say everyone was mad at him and they hurt him for something that wasn't his fault. The only ones who were nice to him were Iruka and the people at the ramen shop.

Sasuke felt bad for Naruto having to endure that day after day, he then realized he had been no better than the villagers he didn't care about Naruto, never once did he say "Happy Birthday", "Merry Christmas" or anything like that. Naruto was the complete opposite he gave all he could to help people and make them think he wasn't the nine tailed fox demon. Sasuke then promised himself he wouldn't let Naruto suffer alone like that anymore and as soon as he got back to normal he would do just that.

Right now he needed Naruto to relax or he wouldn't get any sleep so he snuggled back up to him and sure enough Naruto quieted down. A few minutes later Sasuke was sound asleep.

-Morning-

Naruto was the first to wake; he got up gently so he didn't wake the sleeping black pup then he realized something, he had nothing for Sasuke-pup to eat! So he ran quickly to the store to get some food for him. He was glad he got back before the pup woke up so he could make them both breakfast.

Sasuke awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He stretched out on the bed still seeing that he was a little wolf and cursed violently in his head. Sasuke was getting hungry so he wondered into the kitchen.

As soon as Naruto had noticed the wolf he said good morning and set a bowl in front of him then sat down at the table to enjoy his own meal. Sasuke looked at the continents of the bowl it contained 1 egg, 2 slices of bacon and underneath he saw some dog food. Since Sasuke's stomach was growling uncontrollably he just started to eat, it tasted pretty good it was probably because he had turned into a wolf.

Naruto watched the wolf devour his food and almost inhale his bowl and told the pup to slow down a bit. "I wonder where Sasuke is?" Naruto wondered aloud "I was going to give him something for his birthday but he wasn't around I guess he'll get it when I find him." Sasuke listened to Naruto and wondered what the present could be, 'Well I'll find out when I'm back to my old self I guess' Sasuke thought.

Naruto was bored he wondered if the pup was to, then he thought of something. He wondered if the pup would enjoy it. Well only one way to find out he thought as he snatched up the pup and went out the door.

A/N: how was it? Tell me what you thought please review! The next chapter will be out soon I promise! Also for all of you who waited patiently for this chapter here are some free cookies and Naruto plushies for all!


	5. the park

A/N: sorry this is out so late yesterday I re-typed the fourth chapter on accident it looks better though so yeah. Also if you like this story you should most definitely check out the story "Foxed!" by: The-Lost-Ninjas it is really good I recommend it! Well onto the story.

" " –speaking ' ' – thoughts

Warning: this story contains YAOI if you don't like it turn back sorry if I did not warn you before, whoever doesn't know what yaoi is it is boyXboy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show Naruto; if I did it would be pure and utter chaos. Thank you very much

Chapter 5

Naruto and the pup were walking and walking, Sasuke didn't have a clue where they were going. A few minutes later Naruto came to a stop and said "we're here Sasuke so what do you think?" Sasuke just looked around wide-eyed they were in a dog park; Sasuke Uchiha was NOT going to run around and catch slobbery toys in his MOUTH!

The thought itself was utterly disturbing. Then Naruto asked Sasuke if he wanted to play fetch. His answer was a low growl coming from the wolf pup, "Well I guess that's a no then" Naruto said as he sighed and thought of what to do next.

'Well he is Sasuke's pet so I guess he doesn't play much, I wonder if he trains with Sasuke at all?' 'Well only one way to find out,' thought Naruto enthusiastically. Sasuke could tell where they were going this time and he couldn't be happier.

Once they had arrived at the training grounds Sasuke barked, Naruto could tell it was a happy one. Naruto told the pup what they were going to do; he was going to throw kunai while the pup dodged them. They did that for a while but then they got bored of it and started wrestling with each other.

Naruto and Sasuke were wiped out after that, they both lay in the grass one panting and one sweating. "Wow," Naruto commented to the pup, "if you're that good you must be Sasuke's, but I wonder where he is I kind of miss the teme." Sasuke was a little shocked at that, he didn't think that Naruto would miss him at all!

Naruto was starting to get hungry so he and the pup walked down to Ichiraku ramen shop. It was Naruto's favorite place to eat. Once they were gone someone popped out of the bushes by where they were training.

The person was none other than Itachi Uchiha! He had been watching the two to see what would happen. 'Now the kyuubi brat thinks the wolf is my brother's pet, this is going to be priceless," Itachi thought to himself as he left in a cloud of smoke.

-Ichiraku ramen shop-

At Ichiraku's Naruto was eating his second bowl of ramen while Sasuke was on his first. Once Naruto finished his bowl he was going to go home, but suddenly Sakura showed up and sat by the Sasuke. "Hey Naruto do you think that maybe I could take the pup to my house tonight, please!" Sakura asked.

As soon as Sasuke heard that he growled and ran behind Naruto, he would not go with her there's no telling what she would do to him. "Well it doesn't look like he likes you to much Sakura-chan, so I don't think that would be a good idea," said Naruto. Sakura was mad now she went over and tried to pick Sasuke up but he just bit her on the hand.

"Ow, that hurt" whined Sakura. "I told you he didn't want to go with you Sakura-chan" said Naruto. "SHUT UP YOU BAKA!" Sakura screamed as she hit Naruto on the head.

Just then Sasuke leaped in front of Naruto and started snarling at Sakura, she in turn ran away screaming.

A/N: how was it? Tell me what you thought please review! The next chapter will be out soon I promise! Also for all of you who waited patiently for this chapter here are some free cookies and Naruto plushies for all!


	6. Bath time

A/N: sorry this is so late I lost the paper with the first part of this chapter "

" " – speaking ' ' – thoughts

Warning: this story contains YAOI if you don't like it turn back sorry if I did not warn you before, whoever doesn't know what yaoi is it is boyXboy but its mostly fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show Naruto; if I did it would be pure and utter chaos. Thank you very much

Chapter 6

When Naruto and Sasuke got home Naruto scolded Sasuke for being so mean to Sakura-Chan but also thanked him for being so protective and kissed him on the nose. Sasuke's face was turning red hot under his fur, he was so embarrassed. After dinner Sasuke curled up on the couch and went to sleep as Naruto cleaned up.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto called Sasuke into the bathroom. Naruto started to fill up the small, blue, bathtub with warm, clear blue, water. Before Sasuke could run out the door it was shut and locked in his face.

"Sorry Teme but we both know we need a bath." Naruto stopped the flowing water and started to undress. Sasuke waited until Naruto was in the water to open his closed eyes.

He then inched his way carefully to the filled tub. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him onto his lap in the water. He grabbed the soap and lathered up Sasuke's fur, as well as his own hair.

When they were all soapy he got a cup and dumped it on Sasuke and his head. Naruto suddenly burst out laughing like a hyena. Sasuke tilted his head to the side wondering what was so funny.

"Sorry for laughing Teme but you look like a drowned rat" snickered Naruto as he burst out laughing again. Sasuke just sat in the soapy water brooding, and thinking that he didn't 'look like a drowned rat.' Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist then dried Sasuke off with a towel and let him out as he finished his bath.

Sasuke was tired he decided to go in Naruto's room and go to bed. As he jumped up on the bed a picture on the nightstand caught his eye. It was one of the first pictures their team had together; Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other while Sakura and Kakashi were smiling.

'When I first met the dobe I thought he would just be another obstacle in life, but he's not. Life is more bearable with him. I think I'm falling for him.'

Sasuke thought to himself before drifting of to sleep. When Naruto walked into the room he smiled the little pup was curled up on his pillow. 'He looks so happy and cute laying there' thought Naruto.

"Well I better get some sleep as well" Naruto whispered before falling asleep beside the fuzzy little wolf.

Uh well I lost the chapter and made this up but I found it! Gomen. Sorry it took so long, reviews help me type faster!


End file.
